Cronicas de Luz Plateada
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Alguna vez te has preguntado como se conocieron Serena y sus amigas en el antiguo Milenio de Plata , entra aqui y descubre como fue su infancia juntas y lo que vlvio su amistad invencible humor , amistad , travesuras y mas en Cronicas de luz plateada


Capitulo 1: La princesa de Mercurio Amy

Ella se encontraba allí aburrida, sentada en el césped del extenso jardín de su palacio el palacio de la Luna, abrazada a sus rodillas maldiciendo su suerte, todavía recordaba que su madre le había dicho que estaría en una reunión y no podría jugar con ella

_Solo es una excusa para no jugar_

Eso se decía a si misma la pequeña princesa del Milenio de Plata, la joven Serena de 6 años de edad, tenia el cabello de un rubio muy parecido al oro, el cual estaba recogido en dos largas pero muy hermosas coletas que estaba echas un rosquete redondo en cada uno de los lados de su cabeza y luego el resto del cabello rubio que se sostenía de ellos bajaba majestuosamente hasta el suelo y se espacian por el verde señor pasto , Serena suspiro estaba de por si aburrida , todo en su reino era "aburrido" muchas veces pensó _–¿Abra alguien que quiera jugar conmigo?-_Se preguntaba mentalmente , cuantas veces ya las había olvidado ella trato con todas sus fuerzas el hacer amigos inclusive entre los plebeyos de su hermoso reino donde nadie sufría solo se enriquecían con sonrisas , buenas obras y un lugar al cual pertenecer , Serena cerro los ojos en modo de resignación y meneo la cabeza en forma de negativa como si le hubiesen dado elegir ¿si o no? , se paro y se levanto del suelo , pero antes que nada tomo una cesta donde hace solo unos segundos estaba posada en un roca cercana al lugar de juegos preferidos de la niña ella la miro estaba vacía…"sonrió" , se dio vuelta y del verde mar de yerba que se extendía y danzaba con el ligero viento tomo suavemente cuatro coronas de flores que ella misma había echo tenia pensado regalárselas a su mama una vez volviese adentro de su palacio , una de las coronas estaba echa de lirios la otra de claveles rojos , una echa con flores de lavanda , y la ultima echa de unas hermosas margarita , la pequeña Serena las coloco en el cesto y se dispuso a caminar hasta su reciento , cuando estaba a unos cuantos metro se detuvo en seco pudo escuchar el sonido del arroyo , un lugar que se encontraba al descender un desnivel en la tierra la cual no dejaba de tener como protector al bello césped , sus ojos de color azul zafiro pudieron divisar a una niña pequeña que estaba sentada en el pasto con los pies extendidos por el prado al parecer estaba muy concentrada leyendo un libro puesto que no noto su presencia cuando se acerco , la princesa siempre había sido curiosa , en especial con gente **peculiar **y aquella niña si que lo era , tenia el cabello azul como el mar y corto hasta la nuca , estaba leyendo un libro de ¡¿Latin?¡ , la princesa abrió desmesuradamente los ojos , el Latin si bien era un lenguaje humano , era muy difícil para la gente de la luna leer ese tipo de textos , es mas había que obtener un titulo para ser un traductor de esa extraña lengua , hubiera seguido en estado de shock si la niña a quien estaba observando no hubiese girado la cabeza y hablado

-Disculpa-dijo parpadeando-¿Podrías moverte no me dejas leer?

Serena reacción con un respingo volviendo a la realidad aquella niña parecía una simple chica de su misma edad, los ojos de la chica era de un bello color turquesa los cuales la pequeña princesa no pudo contemplar antes ya que la veía desde espaldas , Serena sonrió ampliamente tal vez podría hablar con aquella **rara** niña y hacerse su amiga

Serena-O lo siento es que no suele venir mucha gente aquí-dijo sentándose al lado de la chica

-Entiendo…entonces debes estar aburrida no-dijo la niña analizando la situación a través de la oración dicha por la rubia

Serena-Si…algo-dijo agachando levemente la cabeza y profundizando una mirada de tristeza

Aquella niña peliazul se sintió terriblemente mal, la rubia solo quería conversar y ella con su boca que solo respondía preguntas echas para el estudio, solo consiguió bajarle el animo a aquella amable jovencita, soltó un enorme suspiro y vio hacia el frente era sin duda un lindo paisaje , aquel lugar donde ambas estaba sentadas se podía ver un inmenso bosque verde en el cual seguramente habría miles de hermosos animales el silencio hecho por la respuesta analítica de la niña desconocida fue roto por Serena

Serena-¿Cómo te llamas?-dijo sonriendo

La extranjera la miro confundida, como es que hace unos segundos estaba mal y ahora sonreía sin dificultad, eso era un misterio pero, sin faltar respeto a la manera en la cual fue educada respondió

-Mi nombre es Amy y soy la princesa del Planeta Mercurio

Dijo levantándose del suelo y haciendo una reverencia tomando delicadamente un extremo de su vestido y colocando su mano derecha en la zona del corazón mientras llevaba acabo la acción, Serena se sorprendió tanta fue su sorpresa que se callo de espaldas y termino cayendo de sentada y mojándose en el arroyo y parpadeando rápidamente mientras el agua se escurría por sus ropajes , Amy se preocupo de que la niña se hubiese lastimado a causa de la manera tan directa en que dijo su nombre y el lugar del que venia , corrió hasta el arroyo y ayudo a Serena a levantarse agarrando uno de sus brazos con ambas manos y jalándola hacia adelante , Serena se levanto y quedo frente a frente con la niña que parecía triste , pero Serena noto esto y sonrió Amy volvió a sorprenderse pero no le importo sus dudas en aquel momento

Amy-¿Te encuentras bien pregunto?-con un brillo de preocupación en su mirada

Serena-Si me encuentro bien, solo que quede como pescado-

Dijo haciendo una ademan con las manos y riendo de forma boba, eso contagio a Amy quien rio levemente, al principio pero luego se escucho otro chiste de la princesa Lunar

Serena-Tal vez soy una sirena y es por eso que me quede pegada al agua –dijo colocando una mano sobre su mentón con mirada seria, que evidentemente era para hacer reír a Amy la cual respondió

Amy-O tal vez tu cuerpo quería darse un baño –dijo y ambas rieron

Luego de trascurridos unos minutos y de que Serena se presentase ante Amy como la princesa de la Luna, ambas comenzaron a caminar una al lado de la otra Amy llevaba consigo su libro debajo de su brazo cuidando de que no se cállese. Ella y Serena se detuvieron en seco al notar unas lindas flores parecidas a las margaritas, pero estas tenían una tonalidad de color violisacea, Serena se puso de cuchillas junto con Amy y ambas miraron con detenimiento la flor, como si estuvieran esperando algo mejor que hacer, Serena tomo aire y luego se dio cuenta aunque se puso algo nerviosa aunque no sabia si la niña tendría la sabiduría necesaria para responderle, pero su curiosidad la venció así que decidió preguntar

Serena-Amy…-dijo la rubia

Amy-Dime Serena-pidió sonriente

Serena-¿Como es que respiramos?-preguntó con mirada y tono de voz inocentes

La princesa del planeta Mercurio casi se cae de espaldas por la pregunta de su nueva amiga,

Amy- _¿Cómo es posible que no lo sepa?-pensó_ –_Es algo tan básico como la misma acción por la cual pregunto-_se dijo a si misma Amy

Amy se aclaro la garganta mientras cerraba los ojos dejo su libro de Latin a un lado de su cuerpo mientras que ella y Serena se sentaban nuevamente en el suelo viéndose ambas de frente Amy mostro un rostro sereno y feliz le gustaba explicar las cosas a los demás

Amy-Bueno Serena nosotras y todos los seres vivos respiramos gracias al oxigeno que nos proporcionan la plantas

Serena-¿Las plantas?...-dijo confundida-¿Cómo es que las plantas nos dan oxigeno?-pregunto con verdadera determinación de querer saberlo

Amy-Lo hacen por medio del proceso de Fotosíntesis

Serena-¿Y que es el proceso de Fotosíntesis?-dijo la ultima frase tan rápido que se mordió la lengua y dejo escapar un chillido de dolor Amy se rio nunca antes alguien le había parecido tan divertido

Amy-El proceso de Fotosíntesis, es un proceso por el cual las plantas absorben el dióxido de carbono, una sustancia peligrosa para nosotros los seres vivos ya que dicha sustancia nos impediría respirar, por eso de noche las plantas toman esa sustancia y la convierten en oxigeno con ayuda del sol, las lluvias y los minerales del suelo, gracias a ello todos los seres vivos de aquí podemos vivir respirando en paz-termino por explicar Amy

A decir verdad Amy le explico a la princesa lunar de la manera más **sencilla **para qué luego la cabeza de su amiguita no quedara con dudas o posiblemente mareada por la amplia explicación que Amy estaba dispuesta a darle sino había entendido el concepto simple

Serena-Wow que inteligente eres Amy-dijo con gran asombro Serena

Amy-No es para tanto-dijo algo avergonzada y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, caí nadie excepto sus profesores se sorprendía de sus conocimientos

Serena entonces recordó su cesta y sonrió de ella saco la corona de margaritas y la coloco en la cabeza de Amy, la cual confundida y tocando los pétalos de la corona pregunto

Amy-¿Y eso?-dijo

Serena-Es una corona de margaritas para ti-sonrió-por ser la niña mas inteligente que e conocido y mi primera amiga

Amy sonrió, era la primera vez que tenia una **amiga **debido a que ella se enfrascaba mas en estudiar duro para llegar a ser una buena gobernante que en relacionarse con otros niños de su edad, fue entonces cuando oyeron unas voces llamándoles eran unos soldados del planeta Mercurio vestían unos uniformes con diferentes tonalidades en azul uno de ellos hablo

Soldado-Princesa Amy es hora de irnos

Soldado 2-La reunión de su majestad la Reina Mercury y la Reina Serenity ha terminado, es tiempo de partir

Amy se levanto e hizo una reverencia a Serena la cual le sonrió y luego tomo de las manos, Amy se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras que salieron de la boca de la inocente rubia

Serena-Vuelve pronto para que juguemos otra vez-dijo feliz

Amy sonrió con mucha felicidad y las mejillas sonrosadas estrecho sus manos con las de Serena y partió junto a los soldados y se giro para ver como Serena la despedía con agitándole la mano animadamente

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
